


For You, From Me

by rollercoastar



Series: domestic cashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’My sister gifted this to me when we moved to London in 2012, I have written in it ever since.’’ Calum hears a quiet gasp next to him, telling him that Ashton caught onto his plan. The notebook is covered in sticky notes, resembling all of the poetry, lyrics and just random words written about Ashton.</p><p>‘’I am going to read you all of the things I have written about Ash in here.’’ Calum chuckles nervously, hoping Ashton will like his speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with tooth-rotting Cashton fluff :-)
> 
> I wanna thank [Claire](http://sexibassist.tumblr.com/) because without her this fic would not have existed, thanks for saving my life and lending your precious words to me. You are an absolute babe!!!
> 
> I wanna also thank my best friend Carly, for telling me to fuck up my ass and just write it and giving me inspiration

Calum clears his throat loudly before standing up and surveying the room. To his left is his sister, smiling at him and his mother and father who have been near-tears almost all day. To his right is, now his husband, Ashton smiling up at him. The smile holds more than a simple emotion of happiness, it holds love and fondness and it sends Calum an boost of courgament. They have known each other for ten years now, Ashton knows how nervous Calum gets.

 

Calum clears his throat again and smiles as he sees Luke shooting him a thumbs up. He grabs the mic that is placed on the table in front of him and begins his speech, rather nervously. 

 

‘’First of all, thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot to me and Ash to see that you have all showed up.’’ Calum looks to his side and Ashton shoots him another smile, ‘’I am not the best at speeches. I know how um, weird that may sound, since we performed for thousands of people everyday, but let me just say this is far more terrifying,’’ he admits, chuckling nervously. 

 

‘’That’s because I am in the audience,’’ Michael loudly jokes and everyone cracks up. Calum smiles, thankful for having Michael here to break the ice for him. 

 

‘’When it came to writing vows I found myself stuck, simply because I couldn’t. I couldn’t think of any words, I couldn’t think of anything to say, how to express my love for Ashton in this short speech.’’ Calum pauses and fumbles in his back pocket. He gets out a small notebook and holds it up.

 

‘’My sister gifted this to me when we moved to London in 2012, I have written in it ever since.’’ Calum hears a quiet gasp next to him, telling him that Ashton caught onto his plan. The notebook is covered in sticky notes, resembling all of the poetry, lyrics and just random words written about Ashton.

 

‘’I am going to read you all of the things I have written about Ash in here.’’ Calum chuckles nervously, hoping Ashton will like his speech.

‘’On December 2012. I wrote my first entry. It says,  _ London’s grey skies feel more like home because of the hazel eyes reminding me of the trees in our garden _ .’’ Calum smiles to himself as memories of being a scared 16 year old flood back. Ashton was always there for him. Still is, and always will be.

 

Ashton saw Calum writing in his notebook from the beginnning, but he never dared to touch it. He is a man that respects privacy and he knows Calum writes his deepest thoughts in there. Calum holds the notebook dear, always carrying it around everywhere. Hearing these entries written about him, in something that Calum cherishes so dearly, Ashton can do nothing other than tear up and reach for Calum’s hand to give it a quick kiss. This moment is both so unreal for them, marrying their best friend, someone they have loved since they were only 16-years-old. Sometimes Ashton, nor Calum can fathom it. It is all too surreal.

 

Calum jumps through the months, some parts are nothing more than a few words but they mean a lot to Calum, to Ashton. 

 

‘’August 2013, Los Angeles. We just came back from our first writing session there. I remember sitting in the studio with Ashton and not being able to write anything else than the lines I had scribbled down before;  _ You’re beautiful poetry to me. _ ’’

 

When Calum feels a hand reaching for his he instantly smiles, recognizing the long and slender hands of his husband. Glacing to his right he sees Ashton look up at his with tears streaming down his face. And even now, with red eyes, tear stained cheeks and a quivering smile, he’s just as beautiful. Calum’s heart starts beating faster.

 

He subconciously smiles, pretty content that Ashton doesn’t think his vows suck - the blonde has always been better at expressing his emotions. Calum needs Ashton to know how much he’s just as in love with him, if not more, and he is glad the message is being received - if the presumably happy tears are any indication.

 

Calum chuckles and shakes his head, trying to cover up that he’s about to cry as well, before continuing reading from his notebook. ‘’16th of may, 2015, Berlin.  _ Because breathing in the fresh air outside of town could never sustain my body with life as much as one kiss from him does _ ’’ 

 

After every entry Calum hears another soft breath and someone sniffle, but he doesn’t dare to look if it’s his mum, Mali or Ashton crying. If he does look up, he will surely start crying too. He speaks again.

 

‘’28th of July, 2015. It is worth mentioning I did have several wines at this point,” he chuckles. “We were at a beautiful lake in Canada. I never continued writing these lyrics.’’ Calum quickly looks up to Michael and takes a deep breath. ‘’ _ All of the nature around, the colours bright and vibrant, looking dull in your presence, no weather can faze me, except when his voice rings like thunder, his bravery like the lightning, speaking his mind faster than the pelting rain, he is nature, he is him. _ ”

Just as an extra surprise, as he sings the first word, Michael picks up his acoustic guitar and strums, just like they practiced. Calum hears what is supposed to be a gasp, but comes out as whimper from Ashton. It’s a short lyric, doesn’t last longer than 15 seconds, but Calum knows Ashton would love it. 

 

‘’22 December 2015, Bali.  _ Your words forming the beautiful picture you captured in your photographs, of the sky, of the all of the colours, reflecting your soul. _ ’’ Ashton had always been fascinated by photographs. Calum reminisces of their vacation to Bali, where all the older boy did was take pictures. They were all stunning - Ashton really had an eye for the art. Yet Calum still thought Ashton looked more beautiful than all of the photos combined.

 

‘’21 June 2016, Madrid.  _ His eyes mirrored the words I could never speak. _ ’’ No one in the room knows how much these words mean to them. At first Calum doubted wether he should include them, if no one but them know what it means then it might not be good speech material. 

 

But these are his vows for Ashton. Ashton knows what it means. All those years ago Calum really struggled speaking about how he felt. He still does, just less - it resulted in big arguments, ones Calum despises reliving.  While they roamed the streets of Madrid they quietly talked it out. Still, after 6 years, Calum wants Ashton to hear these words.

 

The entries that Calum reads become less and less after 2016. Mainly because he learned how to speak, rather than just write. He learned how to say how much he loves Ashton.

 

‘’15 August 2022, Sydney. I just quickly wrote this, this morning.’’ Calum chuckles and locks eyes with now both Michael and Luke, who also had grabbed his guitar while Calum spoke.  

 

‘’ _ We both know what they say about us, but they don’t stand a chance because, when I’m with you, I am standing with an army _ ’’ Calum sings. It isn’t much, but it’s enough to prompt a new stream of tears from Ashton’s eyes.

 

That was it. Calum shuts his notebook and looks around the room. ‘’So, um, yeah, these were my vows,’’ he mumbles, suddenly becoming very shy. He’s aware it’s not a smooth way to end such a monumental speech, but it doesn’t matter, because Ashton stands up and forces Calum into a tight hug.

  
‘’I love you so much,’’ Ashton cries into his shoulder. Calum grins, ‘’I love you too, bro.’’ Ashton laughs and presses a quick kiss to Calums lips, ‘’my man.’’

**Author's Note:**

> (The last entry are lyrics from Ellie Goulding's song called [Army]())
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Any feedback is always welcome and you can find me on tumblr [itlukey](http://itlukey.tumblr.com).
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> x Jamie


End file.
